The Ceremonial gown and the Smuggler's shirt
by For You Blue
Summary: The final chapter is up now.The Imperials have arrived on Yavin 4 and it's time to flee. Still dressed in her ceremonial gown, Leia attempts to flee amidst the chaos, only to have to be rescued by the most infuriating man in the galaxy. H&L fic.
1. Chapter 1

-1

Summary: The Imperials have arrived on Yavin 4 and it's time to flee only moments after the victory ceremony in the Great Hall. Still dressed in her beautiful ceremonial gown, Leia attempts to flee amidst blaster fire from Imperial Storm-troopers, only to stumble and have to be rescued by the most infuriating man in the galaxy, who accidentally tears her gown as he attempts to be heroic.

My first stab at a Leia/Han fic, it's sweet, comic and slightly romantic, keeping in mind that it's only a day or so after they've met and Leia is still developing her opinion of the cocky spice-smuggler. But with a few funny lines and lovable little tie-in's to reflect their relationship on celluloid and beyond, it brings to mind the saying many people have used to describe their relationship, "…space isn't always cold."

As you might have guessed, I've fallen in love with this story and the Leia/Han pairing, it's my first try because I've always been so hesitant to work with everyone's favourite Highness-ness and Nerf-herder. Especially writing in first person, as both Leia and Han.

For some reason I didn't mind dropping in on Luke and Mara's relationship, but Leia and Han are a little scary. I've watched ANH for like the billion-ith time, trying to read into /that/ wink a little more. I'm rather proud of my efforts and I hope you all enjoy it.

This is the first book of a trilogy, spanning the OT, and it maybe followed by a stand-alone novella during i_Courtship of Princess Leia/i_ to wrap it up.

So keep an eye out for the sequels:

**The Hoth Jumpsuit and the Bespin Dress**. (Coming very soon.)

**The Dancer's Costume and the Endor Frock.** (Coming soon.)

And the stand-alone novella: **The Wedding Gown.** (Coming soon.)

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone beginning with L, H, C, or any other characters portrayed in George Lucas' Star Wars Saga.

* * *

The Ceremonial Gown and the Smuggler's shirt: By Aiel

(_If you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world.)_ (Saint-Exupery.)

---------****

**_Leia_**  
---------

Four words to strike fear in every freedom fighting person in this galaxy.

"…the Imperials have arrived," General Jan Dodonna rushed up to me, he was still dressed as formally as could be possible on Yavin 4.

With minimal possessions we were lucky enough to have a change of clothes for Luke, Han had his own change of shirt and vest, I don't think I'd ever seen a more beautiful sight when they had walked up to me on the podium only an hour before.

Even Chewbacca's fur had been perfectly combed, they had flawlessly illustrated what the heart of the Rebellion was, young, vibrant and willing to lay down their lives to help anyone in need. And I was one of them.

Princess Leia of the house of Organa, daughter of the last Prince of Alderaan, yes. But now I was simply Leia, a leader in the Rebellion.

I can't remember the last time I was Leia. Maybe when my adopted mother called me to her.

_"Leia, Leia."_

It still echoes within me, it will for my entire life.

Maybe it's because of the dress I'm wearing, it's the last clothing possession I own, beside the torn and stained remains of one of my senatorial gowns.

I used to own so many gowns, my father loved to see me dressed up, he said I looked like my mother, I always disagreed, from what I remember my mother was beautiful. I'm merely adopted royalty.

But this dress was special, that's why I kept it with me all the time. It travels with me wherever I go, in case I need to wear something a little more extraordinary then the new fashions, something classical and lovely. For some reason I kept in my quarters here when I left to intercept the Death Star plans, maybe it was a vow to make sure I made it back.

You see, it was made for my real mother. Though I don't know if she ever wore it.

I had been trying to wear it since I was nine years old, trying to pull the long white fabric over my little, chubby form. I always failed miserably, and either tripped over the fabric or sat on the floor of my mother's old room and cried just as hard as when I tripped over it.

Bail's wife, my adopted mother Breha Organa, noticed one day and walked in quietly, "Leia?" She asked, kneeling down next to me, I looked up at her and knuckled my eyes miserably.

_"It doesn't fit," I whispered, my step-mother chortled and pulled me onto her lap, the white fabric covering us both, neither of us very big._

_"Of course not, Leia, it was made for your mother when she was a grown-up woman, and your not even a teenager yet," she smiled and kissed my head, "it's a pretty dress, darling. But why don't we wait until your seventeen, and then you can wear it if you like."_

_I looked up at her brown eyes, she was like my mother, but she wasn't. It was confusing to a little girl, but I just accepted it, "seventeen is a long time to wait step-mother."_

_My adopted mother sighed, "not really, it will be here before you and I both know it," I shook my head stubbornly and she relented, "okay, how about fifteen?"_

I agreed and I waited impatiently for that day to come. See it meant when I could wear that dress I would be a grown-up lady, and all the boys I knew at school wouldn't make fun of me, they'd dance and flirt with me. Just like the men at court would with my youngest Aunt, Taina.

Oh, how many nights had I watched her swirl around the ballroom, her dark, curly hair fanning out behind her, she was my favourite of all of my many Aunts and I wanted to be just like her.

But when I tried on the dress my fifteenth birthday, I was surprised to find it didn't fit me properly around my waist and chest, I remember my adopted had been so tiny and pretty and so was Aunt Taina.

I was close to tears, but my Aunts soothed me and had the tailors adjust the gown for me, and as a pacifying present gave me some of my mother's jewellery. Bail and his sisters had found out early that anything to do with my mother calmed me instantly.

Now, wearing the dress, I find that Luke's unabashed stare of worship embarrasses me. Normally I would merely smile, pleased that a good-looking, sweet guy like him was looking at me like I was a goddess. But for some peculiar reason, it's almost like having one of my cousin's staring at me in my underclothes.

Why does it feel like I've known him forever? I've certainly never heard of the name Luke Skywalker before yesterday... but maybe not.

I've heard of the name Skywalker, I know I have.

It's like a distant memory or a dream, blue eyes, a cradle, a cry, whispers in the night…

No, it's gone.

Luke's not the only man staring at me today, but the one, condescendingly smug gaze that also rests on me is almost as undesirable as Luke's adoration, the man calls himself Han Solo.

Han Solo, what kind of a name is that anyway?

You'd think Solo by name, Solo by reputation, huh?

Nerf-fodder.

With a smile and an obvious reputation like his, there's no way that insufferable man could have been alone for more then a week, let alone his entire life.

He's only about eight years older then me, but those weary blue, almost hazel, eyes have seen much more in those few years between us, then I've seen in all my eighteen years.

Was that almost pity I feel for him? I wonder. But he had helped Luke. Destroying the Death Star would have been impossible without him, Han had also initially gotten Luke off of Tatooine and helped rescue me from the Death Star.

Maybe he wasn't all bad, but then I think about that wink he gave me when I bent over to give him his metal. I gave him a warning smile that I hope read: _'yes your charming, Han Solo, but that smile isn't going to work on me, I'm not that easy and Princesses don't marry guy's like you, let alone sleep with them.'  
_

I hope he didn't read more into it, but that gaze had been resting on me for a while and I knew that I had to put a stop to it, but standing amongst the other Rebels I didn't have the heart too. Besides, I don't think he'll be around long enough for me to talk to him in private... not that I would want to speak to him alone, don't get ideas.

Han had started edging his way towards me just before General Dodonna had interrupted, no doubt with another smart-alkey quip to get my attention on him. I tightened my grip around my wine goblet, waiting for the first word to fall out of his mouth.

_You just wait Han Solo. One word from you, and dignitaries or no dignitaries, you'll end up with a face stained with red-wine_ I thought, but just as that cocky, grinning lizard-monkey was only a few feet away from me, Jan's bearded face became visible in front of my eyes.

"Your highness, the Imperial's have arrived," he gasped worriedly.

I stiffened, I knew they'd be back soon, we had everything prepared. But in our moment of triumph I had completely forgotten that they knew exactly where we were.

I took in a deep breath, there was no time to think, I had to react, "Luke," I ordered, the sandy-blonde haired teen looked up at me expectantly.

He looked so young with those big, innocent blue eyes, but he'd told me he was eighteen. That was a decent enough age in these times, the other survivor of Red squadron, Wedge Antillies, was only sixteen. I'm eighteen myself and I've been with the Rebellion a year or more.

"Do you think you could handle leading out all the remaining squadrons ahead of the main freighters to Chandrilla?" Mon Mothma had a secret floating base in case we need to flee. It was an order, not a question, and Luke picked it up quickly but still looked confused.

"Me? But I'm not even..."

I sighed and nodded curtly, "yes you are. Congratulations Captain Skywalker. Wedge and the others are under your command until your regular leaders return, now go!" I barked, the General's looked surprised at me but Luke saluted and rushed off with the rest of the fighter pilots.

I got a funny feeling in my stomach as I watched him leave, I hope I see him again.

The Great Hall of Yavin 4 erupted in a flurry of preparations, and I was caught in the thick of it, trying to organize people in the middle of a mass evacuation is figuratively impossible, but that doesn't stop me from trying. I didn't even notice when the first Storm-troopers flooded the room, until I came face to face with a blaster.

I opened my mouth but no scream reached my lips, when suddenly the trooper was knocked out of the way with a mighty whomp from a big Wookiee paw, and then next thing I heard was a huge ripping sound.

I looked in the direction of where the sound came from and saw that it came from the precious Alderaan silk of my beautiful dress, that had been trapped underneath a shinning black boot and had given way all the way up to my mid-thigh. I slowly looked up at the owner of the boot and howled.

"You ruined my dress!" The words flew to my lips before I could even think of something else to say to Solo. Han scowled and pointed his blaster at a couple Storm-troopers, firing simultaneous red shots through their white armour before turning back to me.

"That's hardly the problem here, your worship!" He shouted at me.

"I had noticed! But what were you trying to do!" I yelled back, pulling up my own blaster and firing a couple of shots before ducking back behind a table, as the opposing blaster fire destroyed the remaining glassware the Rebellion owned on the table.

The shards of glass exploded over us and Han grimaced, "I was trying to rescue you!" He replied, I gapped, completely astounded.

Rescue me?

"Rescue me!" I was about to stand up indignantly then remembered where we were and settled for clenching my fists, "I can take care of myself!" I informed him with a derisive sniff.

Chewbacca fired some blasts from his bowcaster and obviously hit something big as there was a tremendous explosion and we all ducked before Han turned back to me, astonishment and incensement flooding his broad features.

"Oh you sure looked like it Princess. Standing there, barking out orders to everyone else and ending up with a blaster in your own face, yep, you really know how to protect that pretty behind of yours, your lucky I was here!" He snapped at me.

Chewie turned to me, then to Han and growled.

Something I never picked up in senate discussions was Wookiee, I wish I had, but settled for coming up for a retort to Chewbacca's co-pilot rather then trying to work out what was said.

"The last thing I want you protecting, Han, is my behind...Hey!" I yelled as Han suddenly swept me up in his arms and started running, I realized that by struggling I might fall, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of thinking I would put up with this sort of behaviour and I pounded his chest.

"Put me down, Solo! Put me down!" I yelled, I looked over at Chewbacca who was running next to us, firing at a few stray troopers, "this was your idea, wasn't it you stupid Wookiee!" I yelled at the chestnut alien, sounding shadily like Threepio.

Chewbacca gave me a grin and barked a couple of things cheekily.

"What was that?" I directed to Han, looking up at him curiously, his cocky grin rested on me placidly as we ran.

"He said that the only way Wookiee males can subdue a raging female on their wedding day is to take decisive action and use their superior strength, for example by grabbing them in their arms and carrying them to a private spot. Whereby then the female should have accepted she was wrong and relent." Han informed me.

I growled, not noticing that we were outside the temple, "how disgustingly primitive and chauvinistic, I should very much like to meet your wife and introduce her to modern feminism, a woman should never have to give in to a man!" I kicked Han as revenge with one of my silver pumps, "and I'm not relenting! Put me down!"

Han shrugged, "sure," he lent go of me and I landed hard on the growth covered ground, near where the Millennium Falcon had been hidden, I sat up and pushed back some strands of my hair that had fallen out of my intricate braids.

"How dare you!" I snarled, getting to my feet and brushing off my ruined dress angrily, trying to retain what little dignity I had left.

Solo was already half-way up the gangplank, but he turned to me and a flicker of concern passed over his face before being replaced by mild amusement, "I dare an awful lot your worship, and I think if you want to retain a lot more then your dignity, like your life perhaps, you better follow me."

I looked around for a moment, pretending to be disinterested, but not seeing any other alternative to get off the forest moon. I heard the insufferable man groan.

"Alright! I'm sorry. Happy?"

I turned to him and gave him a small smile, "that's better Captain Solo, we'll make a respectable person out of you yet!" I whittled the words into his injured masculinity teasingly, then a gigantic explosion sounded and I picked up the remains of my skirt and rushed ahead of Han onto the junky ship, just as it was taking off.

I sat down in the lounge where I had been comforting Luke only a day before, his poncho was still here from before and I pulled it on for comfort as well as warmth, there was something about that young man. Everyone who meets Luke was instantly put at ease, as if they had known him for years.

Somehow the rough-woven fabric and the unexceptional smell of moderately priced cologne relaxed me, how could someone who came out of such humble beginnings be as amiable and exceptional as Luke Skywalker?

I snuggled deeper into the material and looked up to see Han holding a jacket, he hurriedly put it on as if he meant to put on a jacket over his vest, I looked down at the poncho and bit my lip. "Luke left it here, I don't think he'll mind if I borrowed it, you did ruin my dress."

Han cleared his throat and wrenched his hands uncomfortably, "yeah, he's a good kid," he sat down across from me, "a bit young for you though, huh?"

I looked over at him curiously, hmm, was that jealously? Or did he really think I was older then Luke? "Oh no, we're the same age."

Han leaned forward, "really?" He sounded surprised, he had probably assumed either I was older, or Luke was a lot younger then he really was.

"Yes, we're both eighteen, Luke mentioned it before we arrived at Yavin and I told him I was also," I replied demurely, it's a talent of mine to remain calm even when divulging personal information, Han was startled.

"Eighteen? Well," he leaned back, "that explains why you two seem to have such a connection, you're the same age," Han pointed out, I cocked my head to the side sagely.

"Perhaps," I lowered my eyes, "he does have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen…but I don't know," I shook my head, "it's like he's one of my cousins though," I suddenly blurted out. Han raised his eyebrows and I cleared my throat, "I shouldn't have to explain myself to you." I replied angrily, Han spread his arms.

"Do you have a problem with who I am, Princess?" He demanded, I shook my head.

"Not you personally, you seem to be a very smart man, what are you doing in a smuggler's life?" My curiosity turned up when I needed it most, because Han's angry expression faded into complacency, his blue-hazel eyes glinted oddly.

"I haven't had a very easy life, unlike yourself your highness-ness," he informed me.

I bit my lip and pulled Luke's poncho around me tighter, highness-ness? There's a new one. It seems every minute I'm with him he comes up with a new name for me.

What's so wrong with Leia?

Han folded his arms, "I don't feel like talking at the moment," he mumbled, I looked around for an escape, why does this man stir emotions inside me so?

"You don't happen to have any women's clothing in your ship, do you?" I commented, getting to my feet, Han looked at me confused. Damn, men can be so clueless, "well my dress is ruined, and your not exactly offering a replacement."

Solo shook his head and scratched his brown hair, "sorry, um, I don't have anything, you can borrow one of my shirts, but the pants would be too big..."

I interrupted, "oh sure, you'd like that wouldn't you, me wearing nothing but one of your shirts," I scolded, Han smirked, Force I hate that smirk.

"Well your not very tall, sweetheart, but I'm sure they're nice legs anyway," he shot back, I glowered and he shrugged, "why don't you think for yourself, worship? Use two shirts if ya like, I'm sure you'll make a full length ball-gown that'll be the hit of the Imperial court."

I ignored him, "do you have a room where I can find this clothing?" I inquired.

Han nodded, "Just down the left hall from the exit, there's a couple of cabins, mine's the biggest one," he directed, "want me to show you where it is?"

I looked at him indignantly, was he genuinely wanting to help me? Or was he insinuating something?

"I can find my own way, and it will be the only time I see it I can assure you, captain!" I strolled away from him, make a gentleman out of him? Ha!

Men!

* * *

Okay, first part up.

Please review and let me know what you think and I'll let you have the next part very, very soon. Thanks.

** PrincessAiel.**


	2. Chapter 2

2

---------

HAN

---------

Alright, I'll be the first to admit it. I like her. There, satisfied?

I sure am.

It's been gnawing at me since I saw that sulky, sultry pout her most worshipfulness bestowed me with when I asked her if she'd like it back in her cell in the Death Star, she's got sass, I'll give her that.

I've seen her before of course. When I visited Alderaan for the first time a pre-recorded welcome greeting from Prince Bail Organa appeared on the holo-com, with a little brown haired girl on his lap. The Princess Leia as I was told later by someone on the surface.

I had walked past the palace and for some peculiar reason wondered how life was for the pampered daughter of Alderaan's last Prince, they had moved into democracy soon after Bail Organa's father died. Everyone knows it was an empty title, and I know about empty titles, an Imperial officer's one of them.

But I never thought much else about her, even when I heard about her on Corellia when she was dating some sport star. Twenty-eight and he was dating a sixteen year old. Cradle-snatcher was the appropriate term used by the media, I agreed and Chewie said that he was only using her to generate publicity.

Apparently the plump and sweet little darlin' was a favourite of everyone in the Imperial Senate. Even Darth Vader was suppose to hold some sort of affection for her, something about the similarity she had to a Senator he was once rumoured to have romantic liaisons with.

Yeah I know, good ol' puffin' dreadnought himself and romantic liaisons, disturbing. But maybe he wasn't always like that, the Kid said that old Kenobi told him Vader used to be a great Jedi and that he was once a pupil of his. Yeesh. I guess there really was more to that crazy old coot then simple tricks and nonsense.

Anyway, when Luke kept trying to bribe me into helping free a Princess on the Death Star. I was envisioning a spoilt, over-weight, indignant little six year old brat, that Vader was holding captive to con her father and the Rebellion into handing over all of their resources and surrender to the Imperials.

Then when the Kid had convinced me enough of a rich reward, me and Chewie end up in a brawl with Imperial troopers while he rescued her holiness. When we finally end up together in the cell bay hall I hear a rather mature, smoky-honey voice comment behind me.

_"Some rescue, when you came in here didn't you have a plan to get out of here?"_

I spun around and faced the most beautiful pair of eyes I'd ever seen.

Forget Bria Tharen. Forget any woman I've ever known. I knew I would never want or need anyone as much as I wanted and needed the Princess Leia, fairy-tales and ancient religions regardless, it was love at first sight. Well for me anyway.

If the legends were true and Vader's only love was as beautiful as Senator Organa, I don't blame old air-recirculator one bit.

Petite and dark haired, I wondered how that stupid foozball player would only date her for publicity, I'd give my right arm to have her just say one nice word to me.

Okay, dramatic I admit. But what else can I say, I icared/i about Bria, I think, given the opportunity I could ilove/i Leia, if that's at all possible for a poor, spice smuggler like me.

You'd think, rescuing her from her grizzly execution on the Death Star, delivering her precious Rebellion the plans for destroying the Death Star. Saving the Kid's butt so that he could destroy the Death Star, and just an hour ago saving her again from death would account for at least a kiss on the cheek, a thankyou, something right?

Well I've got a great big hulking bravery metal, that can go with the rest of the junk my Imperial career gave me, (a pawn shop,) and a very small smile from her most royal-ness. (Royal-ness, that's a new one, gotta remember that.) I had to give her a wink to get that, but she smiled, right?

That's gotta mean somethin'.

I wince when I remember the absolutely painful wail that escaped from those lips when I wrecked that pretty dress she was wearing, her whole planet and family was destroyed and she didn't cry. She had been tortured earlier and she hadn't cried. All that build up must have exploded when I destroyed probably one of the only nice things she had left.

Stupid Solo, real stupid.

But I had to rescue her, and sooner or later she was going to let out all that pain and frustration, at least it was over a piece of clothing. Then I had to take some advice from a Wookiee how to handle women and carry her worship out of the temple, damaging her remaining dignity.

Yep, in case your wondering this is me, well the real me, not the protective front I've had to put up, I've had a rough life but somehow Dewlanna managed to keep me romantic at heart. Dewlanna…damn how I wish you were still here, you could help me out with Leia, help me work out how to get her to see I like her.

Better yet I wish my parents were alive, then I could go to my Dad for advice, my Mom for suggestions. . . but there's no point living in the 'woulda, coulda, shoulda's'

as Lando would say.

I'm here now, there's no turning back to what might have been.

I didn't have long to dwell on thoughts when her majesty put in an appearance, she went off in search of replacement clothing for her ruined dress and had returned.

Her hair, to my complete surprise, was loose and flowed down to her thighs like a brown-silk waterfall, it was pulled back from her face in a small braid that started at the top of her head and disappeared into her otherwise free-flowing hair.

I'd forgotten Alderaan women generally wore their hair as long as possible for complicated styles.

She's wearing one of my shirts, the neck open at one button, the cuffs are open and pushed up her creamy white arms to her elbow, the shirt's too long for her so she's tied it around her waist and put the silver belt from her dress over it. The biggest surprise is that Leia's used Luke's poncho as a skirt and it was held up by the belt.

All together I was pleased to see that beside the silver jewellery and the silver heals she looks quite normal, almost like the wife of a space voyager. Her silk dress was slung over her arm, Leia coolly slid into the lounge booth and placed her dress on the holo-table.

I couldn't help myself, "you look beautiful," I exhaled in awe, somehow in the mirage of clothes she had strung together Leia looked more beautiful then she had on the podium.

The shadowed brown eyes locked with mine and gave me an almost contemptible smile. "Complements and flattery will get you no-where Captain," Leia sighed, it's so melancholy so I know she only means it half-heartedly, "my poor dress." She smoothed it along a large crease that ran close to the tear, I cleared my throat.

"What's the deal with this dress, Princess?" I suddenly realized that there's an awful lot of emotion tied up in this expensive dress, "did someone close to you give it to you?" I guessed, Leia clenched her fists slightly, I'd noticed that she did this when she was trying to keep her cool.

"Yes—no…well actually no, but in a way she did," her worship was at a rare loss for words, "how did you guess?" She demanded, I shrugged and Leia shook her head, "your impossible sometimes, Solo."

I nodded and gave her one of my best smiles, it usually makes the most easy women completely melt, I hoped it would at least leave a dent in the ice-princess cool exterior, "I am, I really am. Was it your father?"

Leia sniffed, "it's none of your business, but if you must know it was my mother's, she never got to wear it," she relented, I was mildly confused, Bail Organa had rarely been seen without his wife by his side, (okay I know a lot of galactic gossip. So sue me.)

"Did you buy it just recently for your mother, or did she leave it with you for safe keeping?" I asked, Leia's glare softened a little bit, but her defensive posture remained.

"Not my step-mother, my real mother," Leia corrected, she rubbed her eyes, "she died when I was still very young, Bail and his wife adopted me soon after, but my mother and I had lived with them before that."

I was shocked, here I was thinking perfect Princess, had life so easy, normal parents in a rich, ruling family, then it turns out she's an orphan girl who was taken in with her mother, who died soon after. "You were adopted?"

Leia nodded, "I have little memories of my mother," she shook her head, "why am I confining in you, it's not like you understand."

I raised my eyebrows, "oh no? I'm afraid I'm in the same boat as you Princess, though I had to ride it third class." She looked up at me in shock, "I was five years old when a man who was a no-good thief, a cheat and a liar, picked me up off of the streets and forced me into a life of stealing. Before that I have no memories of my parents."

Leia defensive posture relaxed, "none at all?"

I shook my head, damn this girl, how could she guess? "A little, I remember a lady with blue eyes and long black hair, she was tying my shoelaces," I bit my lip. "Then I remember loud noises and somebody pushed me out of a back door, I think I bumped my head, because the next thing I knew I was living on the streets."

Her highness looks pensive, "you were kept as a slave?" I nodded, "how, I mean, slavery was abolished by the senate years ago. There were exceptions like in alien species cases, but they fought for years to. . ."

I shook my head and interrupted, "doesn't matter what they said they were going to do, he kept me as a ward, along with sixty or more kids at a time. As long as we made money he was happy and wouldn't beat us. The worse thing was that he knew who my parents had been."

Leia leaned forward, her arms resting on the table, "really?" Her life must have been boring before now, if she's fascinated by this tale.

"He called me by name before he took me off the streets, I only ever knew my name was Han, not my surname. The only person who ever gave a damn about me was a Wookiee female that he kept as a cook, Dewlanna," I smiled wistfully.

Leia reached out with her hand hesitantly, then drew back, I guess she thought I hadn't noticed, but I did, "she taught me Wookiee speak and would always defend me against the slave master. When he was drunk one night she managed to corner him and innocently comment because I was such a good thief I must come from a thieving family.

"Apparently he laughed, 'the Solo's? No, Han's father was a. . . Whyja want to know that?' She didn't press her luck and came and woke me up to tell me." I bit my lip, "she loved me so much. All she wanted to do was to get me out of that life so that she could go back to her family on Kashyyuk a happy Wookiee. Even take me with her."

I looked up from my clasped hands on the holo-chess table and Leia's perfect lips formed into a knowing grimace, "I tried so many times during my teens to escape, I thought it was hopeless. Then when I was nineteen I felt sure I had come up with the perfect plan to escape, I went to visit Dewlanna to help her get out as well, but he found us there." I took in a shaky breath, I'd never vented these stories before and it was hard.

Real hard.

I looked away, "to help me get out of that life, Dewlanna gave her own life so that I could escape," I felt a warm, smooth hand touch my callused hands, I looked down at that pale white hand. "I told her, as she lay dying in my arms, that even though I couldn't save her, if I was ever in an opportunity to save one of her brethren I would."

Leia's eyes widened, "oh Han. . . Chewbacca's the one you saved," she stated the obvious a lot, but I let it slide and I nodded.

"It was when I was in the Imperial Navy," I started, her frown indicated that I should explain, "hey, I had to get out of the smuggling life, alright? I didn't know about your precious Rebellion, there were rumors but it's not exactly like I was in a position where I could follow up on them."

Leia waved her hand, "continue please Han. I don't need your explanations."

I was close to yelling out that I don't like being commanded by anyone, but I shrugged, "anyway, I was first into a slave ship where they had been carrying Wookiee slaves, they had sent out a distress call and they sent me in to investigate first with my TIE fighter squadron, I went in by myself.

"That's when I saw all of the dead bodies of both Wookiees and men I knew something was wrong. I walked a bit further into the ship when I heard a soft wufffing sound. It was Wookiee speech and I could hear the voice praying to the tree gods to send someone to help him," I smiled fondly.

"I turned the corner and there was this massive, furry bulk sitting in a chair all by himself, I hesitated but approached him. He spun around frightenedly and I saw that he was injured, I held out my hands and assured him it was alright. The Wookiee asked me first if I was sent by the gods, I smiled and said no. I looked him over carefully as my commanding officer asked me through my com-link if there were any survivors.

"I said one, and suggested that I bring him along to question. The Admiral refused, and demanded that he be exterminated as an example to all those alien races that refused the Empire's grasp." Leia's face became a mask of horror.

"I looked down at Chewie, he looked up at me pleadingly. Begging me to spare his life, I remembered my promise to Dewlanna all those years ago, 'No can do sir, I'm not going to destroy such a brave soul in cold blood.' The Admiral was spluttering that he'd throw me out of the Navy, dishonourably discharged. I cared, but this was a way of tying up loose ends ya know?"

Leia bit her lip, "why did Chewbacca stay with you."

I looked up at her sadly, "Chewie saved me. When you've never had a family, Princess, friends become everything," I looked down at the table, "I'd give my life for them. I drunk myself into a stupor after I was kicked out of the Navy and he still stayed with me, I told him to rack off, but he still stayed. Some would call it loyalty through a life-debt, I call it friendship."

Her highness eyes became stern, "you know, Han Solo. You're a very hard man to read. You call Chewie a friend, but yet you still order him around."

"Yeah I order him around, but that's because he's my co-pilot, it's more of a military relationship, even though we're close friends. Besides, he can be a little obstinate."

I think you better rephrase that, Cub. I heard a soft growl from behind me, I turned to see Chewie leaning in the doorway that lead down to the cock-pit. I smirked.

"Yah big lug. Have you sent a message to the main control ship that we've got her worship?" I questioned, Chewie nodded.

Yes Cub, they haven't responded yet so. . . I watched as his blue eyes looked over at Leia, who was leaning against the table, her fingers tracing her torn dress again. I was smiling at her in captivation, she looked beautiful when she was preoccupied.

Chewie had obviously noticed my gaze and sighed, . . .I'll just go check to see if they've responded yet, be careful Cub, he said pointedly, I looked over at him in mock surprise and he strolled back to the cockpit.

"Chewie says that he's contacted the main control ship and he said that he'll go see if they've responded yet, that's good, huh?" I invoked, Leia looked up.

"Yes, I'd like them to know I'm safe. Mon Mothma worries so, she made a promise to my father Bail," Leia forced a dismal smile, she so sad, I want to cheer her up somehow, but I had to ask.

"Princess, I know it's prying, but—well, if Lady Organa wasn't your mother. Your real mother, was she Bail's mistress or something like that?" I asked hurriedly, Leia opened her mouth but I interrupted. "Because I heard they couldn't have children somewhere, and it would make sense if they decided to adopt the child who was at least Bail Organa's daughter."

I could see the pain in Leia's eyes, "no. My mother was a friend of Bail's from the Senate. She was a Senator. Not his Mistress. She was already sick when we went to live with Bail so that the adoption would seem perfectly normal of his friend's little girl, though nobody really knew she was my mother. My real father was killed by the Empire, like Luke's father."

She looked dreamy, "sometimes, I like to think he was a Jedi like General Kenobi or Luke's father Anakin Skywalker," Leia folded her arms under her breasts.

I hesitated. A Senator? A Jedi killed by the Empire—Vader? Was it possible? The Coruscant native Imperial Academy cadet's had told stories of Darth Vader's secret love, Kenobi had told Luke that Vader had been normal before he had turned to evil.

No, not Princess Leia. The shining hope of the Alliance, everyone loved Leia.

Everyone feared Vader.

It was a damn lie about old breathin' problem and a senator, and I wouldn't voice my stupid thoughts to her worship. I didn't even know if Leia's real mother had looked like her.

I settled for nodding my head, "I guess every orphan likes to think their parents were some sort of hero's. Maybe they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," I commented, Leia sighed and moved closer to me.

"Yes. It makes things more difficult though, huh? Not having that special person to go to, to help you and tell you that it will all be alright in the end." She was sitting right next to me now, I could almost feel that sweet, even breathing that fell from her wonderful lips.

I quivered, like a nervous school boy. Never, ever, have I been shy around a woman before, and this one was barely a woman, but everything in me screamed out to just take her in my arms and kiss her with all the strength I could muster.

I slid closer to her and started to put my arm around her, as if almost sensing what I was about to do Leia spun around, "what are you. . .?" I cut off her protest by placing a soft kiss against her lips.

Leia squealed and pushed me back, "how dare you!" She screamed, slapping me hard across the face and pushing me again so that I fell off the edge of the lounge.

I shook my head and looked up from the floor, her worship stood over me, hands on her hips, "what did you do that for?" I demanded, scrambling back to my feet.

Leia looked up at me, I'd never realized how petite and vulnerable she is, "oh it's always about you, you, you Han Solo!" She poked her finger in my face, "I've barely known you one day, and you think with a couple of nice words and something in common, gives you the right to invade my personal space!"

I glowered, "oh yeah? I wonder if you've ever let anyone into your personal space, your majesty!" I commented, Leia blushed terribly and stomped her foot.

"Ohh! That's it!" She kicked my shin with her right silver pump and I groaned and bent down to rub it as Leia stormed off, her heals making a loud thumping noise, I looked up for a moment to see that beautiful long hair fanning out behind her.

I growled and kicked the holo-chess table irritably, "fine, your worshipfulness. I hope you stay a fair maiden the rest of your life!" I yelled after her, there was no response and the next thing I heard was the loud bang of one of the bunk doors.

I sat down on the edge of the lounge and rubbed my eyes tiredly, I heard a soft growl.

Oh Cub, what did I tell you? Chewie's voice was half-way between pity and amusement, I looked up as he sat down across from me. I told you to be careful, you almost had her there, then you had to push it.

I looked down at my hands, remembering Leia's soft, manicured hand that had grasped them only moments before, "she's not like other women, is she, bud?"

Chewie shook his head and grinned, his blue eyes sparkling. No, she has to be courted, don't worry, his furry paw ruffled my hair affectionately as he got to his feet, give it time. In the meantime, however, I suggest you do something to make up for insulting her. He nodded his head towards the dress, that was still on the table.

I picked it up hesitantly, "the dress? But look at it," I felt it experimentally, "this has to be Alderaan silk, we don't even have Ithorian silk thread. We had a shipment for Jabba a couple of months ago but. . . wait."

I stood up and lifted up the edge of the lounge seat to reveal a storage facility, it contained a few things of value here and there, (not enough to pay back his royal fatness.) And yep, there was the large spool of thread in the middle of some junk.

The Ithorian 's had given me five extra spools, I took one and returned the others.

I picked up the torn dress, Dewlanna had taught me to sew and that was the only thing that had kept me in clothes when I hadn't had enough money. I remembered the smile on Leia's face when she had worn that dress, and that was the only motivation I needed.

As Chewie headed back to the cockpit, I picked up a needle and started to set to work.

I hope you appreciate this Princess.


	3. Chapter 3 Conclusion

This is the last part to this story! If you're a carry-over reader from you'll notice it's a little different from when I posted it on the Saga boards, (under the alias Aiel, no Princess there am I ;) )

but I tried to wiggle it into Episode III savvy because the first time I posted it was a good few months before RotS came out.

So enjoy, and I promise to get the sequel up sometime soon.

And my thanks to all my readers who left wonderful reviews.

To a person in love, the value of the individual is intuitively known. Love needs no logic for its mission. (Charles A. Lindbergh.)

--------  
LEIA   
--------

I couldn't sleep at all that night, I tossed and turned on the bunk. All I kept seeing was Han's cocky grin, then Luke's eyes. Why did fate bring us together so?

Han. That insufferable, with disgustingly holier-then-thou attitude, man, how dare he try to kiss me! Why couldn't he be more like Luke? At least he had the good grace to try to get to know me before he tried a step forward, Han though…

Force, must he think all women bend to his divine whim? Well Solo I've got big news for you, you've just met your match you repellent, big nosed, scruffy looking pirate.

I hoped that as soon as he'd taken me to Chandrilla, he'd vamoose, skee-daddle or whatever you want to call it, just go, leave me and the Rebellion alone.

All you care about it yourself Han, all that bravery in helping rescue me and helping Luke destroy the Death Star was just for your benefit. All the trials and suffering you've had in your life, you've learnt to overcome them, but when have you learned to care for anyone? 

Somehow I managed to catch a few hours of sleep, in my dreams I saw my real mother. Not Breha, the woman who had haunted my dreams for as long as I could remember, my cousins and Aunts had denied any knowledge of who she was when I described her.

Until my father told me, after the death of Breha, that I had been adopted, and then my favorite cousin, Callie, had admitted to me that the woman I described was like my real mother had been. But no name, for she said she had been too young to remember the name of my mother. I want to be able to trust that she was telling the truth. I do. But I think she knew, they all knew.

But back to my mother in my dream, her brown hair shoulder-length and in perfect curls, falling over her shoulders, we were sitting in a flower-filled meadow, even though I knew she had never had the chance to wear my ceremonial gown, there she was wearing it.

It seemed to sit on her awkwardly, not fitting as well as it had fitted me. She was so beautiful, I wanted to rush into her arms but something stopped me. I called out to her, _Mamma, Mamma!_ and she held out her arms pleadingly.

The soft, almost see-through fabric that covered her arms billowed out from behind her when a huge gust of wind blew it, I heard heavy breathing and turned to see Vader. He approached me from behind my mother, but he wasn't alone. Luke was with him.

But this wasn't the exuberant farm-boy I'd just met, this blue-eyed man was dressed all in black, he was older, but I knew it was Luke. My mother seemed trapped between them, and the force holding me back let go and I ran into her waiting arms, Vader vanished but Luke remained, why had he been with Vader?

_Mamma, save me,_ I whispered, suddenly frightened, my mother shook her head.

"_My little one, my darling Leia. He will not harm you,"_ she held out her hand to Luke, he took it and kissed it. He sat down next to us, I wondered for a moment if this meant we were going to marry, but my mother shook her head and pointed to her dress.

"_Look Leia, look,"_ she insisted. I looked down at the dress, where it had been torn before, and found it was repaired, so carefully, it didn't even look like it had ever been torn.

_But how?_ I wondered, my mother cupped my face in her hands.

"_Oh Leia. Who else knows you've torn your dress? Who else could mend the tear in your heart?"_ She kissed my forehead and I woke up in my bed with a start and pushed back my hair out of my eyes.

I saw bright lights from out of the small window in the spare bunk-room, and realized that we must have arrived at Mon Mothma's secret base. Why hadn't Han or Chewie woken me up? I rubbed my eyes and tried to remember my dream.

Vader, my Mother, a man who looked like an older Luke, my dress...

Where had I left that dress? I thought for a moment it might still be on the holo-chess table, then I felt something smooth rub along my bare leg. I looked down at the end of the bunk and saw my dress.

I picked it up carefully and gasped when I saw that the rip had been carefully repaired, just like in my dream. I'd known from an early age that Alderaan silk absorbs the sent of anything it touches, I picked it up gently and smelt just near the tear. It was a soft, expensive musk, like what Bail used to wear…

My eyes widened as I realized, "Han," I breathed out, not believing it. Maybe I'd underestimated that man.

I pulled on Luke's poncho back around my waist and clipped the belt around it. I tied Han's shirt hurriedly and pulled on my heals, I had to talk to him. I had to thank him.

I stuck my head out of the cabin, "Han!" I called, "Han!" But I got no answer, I entered the lounge but saw no-one. So I walked down the hall and down the plank.

I looked around the bright, busy ship-port for a familiar face, and I heard a bright, deep voice.

"Leia!" I turned and Luke came running up to me, dressed in a simple, grey fighter-pilot's under-

suit. I embraced him and he pulled back, "I didn't recgonise you at first, you look beautiful with your hair down." He hesitantly touched my hair.

I smiled, "I don't wear it like this very often." I looked over his shoulder, "have you seen Han or Mon Mothma, does she want to talk to me," I adjusted my dress over my arm.

"Yes, Han gave her a debriefing and she's given him orders to scout the area," Luke nodded and looked down embarrassedly, "um, Leia, are you wearing my poncho as a skirt." He asked, I failed to notice that blush and just looked worried.

"Han's leaving?" I asked, but before I could rush back into the ship, I saw the plank close and the ship take off, I let out a disgruntled yell, (very un-Princess like.) "That two-bit, rotten Nerf-herder, he didn't even say good-bye!" I yelled over the noise.

Luke shrugged, "hey, don't get mad, Leia. That's just Han, he'll be back soon," he assured me, I looked up at the young Captain and sighed. 

"Your right Luke," I linked my arm through his, I thought for a moment about Han. How could he repair my dress and not hang around to be thanked?

It was unusual for a Corellian to do something without thought of reward, perhaps he wanted to do something truly selfless?

I shook my head, no. That wasn't Han. I knew that he'd try something smooth and devious when he returned, and I wasn't going to give him the opportunity to even think of how to use repairing my dress to his advantage.

But maybe, just maybe, I might think about letting him try.

I smiled broadly at Luke, at least I know I'm going to have someone to stand between me and Han for the moment, and he does happen to be in the form of a dashing, young, blue eyed hero of the Rebellion. 

"Let's go get something to eat." 

Friends will keep you sane, love could fill you heart, a lover can warm your bed, but lonely is the soul without a mate. (David Pratt.) 

Please post and let me know what you think.


End file.
